


Lucky, Lucky, You're So Lucky

by Anra7777



Series: Do You Want To? [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse of Powers, Bukkake?, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Somebody please save Demyx, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Demyx deeply regretted getting into a sexual relationship with Luxord. If he could turn back time, to that day after the poker game, when he’d knocked on the door next to his and asked if he could visit Bun-Bun, he’d do it and tell himself “stop!”What-if sequel to "Make Somebody Love Me."





	Lucky, Lucky, You're So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> What-if sequel for the “Do You Want To” verse, featuring Luxord/Demyx.
> 
> If someone knows if Luxord’s “painting” kink has an actual name, please let me know. (Comes back hours later after suddenly remembering): it isn’t bukkake, though, right? Since isn’t that only the face? And multiple guys? (Isn’t extremely familiar with the kink)
> 
> I kind of established this verse as being during 358/2 by a throwaway line in “Somebody,” but I’m just going to ignore the whole Castle Oblivion thing. Nobody went to Castle Oblivion and nobody died. (Argh! You know what I mean!)
> 
> I recommend reading this BEFORE "I Woke Up Tonight."

Lucky, Lucky, You’re So Lucky

Demyx deeply regretted getting into a sexual relationship with Luxord. If he could turn back time, to that day after the poker game, when he’d knocked on the door next to his and asked if he could visit Bun-Bun, he’d do it and tell himself “stop!” 

The first problem was that Luxord was a goddamn tease. He _never_ touched Demyx as solidly or as hard as he needed it, always keeping his touches light and _not enough_. Even during sex, he kept his thrusts shallow and maddeningly slow, and made sure to brush against Demyx’s prostate only occasionally. There were times when Demyx would break and sobbingly reach down to try to give himself the relief he needed, but Luxord would always, _always_ find some way to prevent him, whether it was by tying up his hands or warping the time around his arms so that they moved excruciatingly slowly. Each orgasm felt so unsatisfying, at least until the endorphins kicked in, which led to the second problem. 

Oh, how Demyx both loved and hated the “eternity orgasms.” When Demyx started to come, Luxord would use his powers to put Demyx’s brain in a feedback loop. Demyx’s body would finish releasing normally, but his mind would be stuck with neuron after neuron firing endlessly. He’d end up shuddering continuously at the unyielding pleasure until he’d inevitably end up begging Luxord to make it stop. 

What was worse, this pleasure was addictive. The longer Demyx stayed with Luxord, the more he found he couldn’t release normally. At first, after a session with Luxord, there would be times he’d decide to masterbate in his own room, the way _he_ liked it, to give himself the proper release he needed. But his orgasms became disappointing, as his brain rewired itself to prefer the prolonged pleasure Luxord gave him. Eventually, he had to give up on masterbating altogether, and had to throw himself on the mercies of the Gambler of Fate anytime he wanted to get off. 

And oh, would Luxord make it hard for him. Besides the teasing, besides not letting Demyx touch himself, it would be a gamble whether Luxord would let him come at all. Of course, _Luxord_ always got to come, and apparently the painting thing was actually a kink of his, as he always made sure he released on some part of Demyx’s skin. Not that Demyx minded that, as Luxord courteously never went near his head or mouth; in fact, he still found it just as arousing as the first time, especially when Luxord’s cum decorated his dick, but it was the principle of the matter, damn it. Luxord got to come, and Demyx didn’t. If he weren’t so dependent on Luxord for his release he might not have minded as much. As it was, he sometimes gave in and ended up begging. 

Unfortunately, begging ended up having the opposite result with Luxord. Even though at this point he knew better, it was impossible for him not to beg Luxord to end his hold on his release, and merely extremely difficult to resist begging for that release in the first place. But the more he begged, the more likely Luxord would deny or postpone whatever it was Demyx was begging about. 

There were days Demyx wouldn’t give in to temptation. He’d stay away from Luxord for long stretches of time, trying to stay strong. But in the end, if his hormones didn’t get the better of him, or one of Xigbar’s random gropes or obscene gestures or Zexion’s heated stares or stroking of his lexicon didn’t make him hot and bothered enough to crawl back to Luxord, Luxord himself would eventually come to pick him up. He’d talk about how much Bun-Bun missed him, about how much _he_ missed him, and he’d start with the teasing touches on his arm or his neck or his groin, and Demyx would be trapped once more. 

And so it was that Demyx found himself once again naked, on top of one of Luxord’s tables in a reasonably private section of the Castle, hands tied above his head to a leg of the table, and wishing, as he held back tears, that someone would walk in and rescue him from this relationship. 

But it wouldn’t happen. Zexion had walked in on them once, and politely, but hurriedly, left, misunderstanding Demyx’s “please” as a sign for him to go away, not for help. And he knew that Xigbar watched them from the ceiling sometimes. Demyx couldn’t think of any other member who might be willing to help him. Most of the Organization would probably be happy to know he was miserable. 

Demyx closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see the man thrusting into him above him, fully dressed as he always was when they had sex in public. 

“Demyx, have you ever considered getting piercings?” Luxord leaned over him, and suggestively rubbed his nipples. “I know you’re not sensitive here now, but perhaps with a barbell…?” He shifted his focus to Demyx’s cock, rubbing absentmindedly. “Or perhaps a penile piercing might be good. But there are so many types to choose from.” He sighed.

Demyx was horrified. He didn’t mind any of Luxord’s piercings, but he _did not_ want one himself. And the way Luxord was talking about it, it was almost as though getting one was a forgone conclusion.

He opened his eyes and tried to be forceful: “Uh, no, I’ve never considered it, and I don’t want any.” He paused, then added hastily, “Not of any type.” 

“That’s too bad,” said Luxord, in a tone that suggested that he’d bring the topic up again another day. And again. And again, until Demyx likely broke down and agreed. 

Demyx’s scalp itched, as he considered just how much of himself he kept giving away to the older man. His thoughts filled him with such existential dread, that he blurted the words out without realizing: “Let’s break up.” 

Luxord continued his slow, uneven thrusting, as he lifted up Demyx’s leg for a better angle. “Demyx, we’re not dating.” 

“You know what I mean. I meant, ‘let’s stop having sex.’” 

“Of course I know what you mean. You’ve been saying the same thing every time we do this for the last… how many months?” 

“Then why are we still having sex?” The question was more rhetorical than anything else.

“Because your body can’t live without me any more.” Luxord pressed his smirk into the captive leg. 

Demyx bit back the “Did you plan it that way?” already knowing that yes, Luxord did. 

Luxord grunted, and slipped his cock out of Demyx’s body, using one gloved hand to aim it at Demyx’s stomach. A moment later, and warm cum puddled around and over Demyx’s belly button. Luxord surveyed his “art,” before dipping a thumb into the pool and smearing the cum and grinding his thumb into the surrounding skin. 

“Beautiful,” Luxord muttered to himself. “I wonder if I left you here and came back after several hours, just how covered in other people’s cum you might be?”

“Don’t do that!” Demyx shivered at the thought. Then he realized that by protesting so strongly, he might have made it more likely Luxord would do just that.

“But don’t you like being seen by others?” Luxord coaxed.

“Only when I’m drunk or know I’m safe.” He snapped back.

“So I make you feel safe?” Luxord deliberately misinterpreted. 

Demyx was tempted to mutter, “Not really,” but didn’t want to risk antagonizing Luxord further. 

Luxord dipped his index finger in the cum before running it along Demyx’s soft cock. Between the lack of proper stimulation, the horror over the piercing threat, and the terror of being left alone to be found by _anyone_ , Demyx had long lost his erection. Considering the circumstances, rather than saying he didn’t mind, it would be more accurate to say he was relieved. If he wasn’t hard, he didn’t have to worry about being left hanging or enduring another orgasm. 

Luxord, on the other hand, seemed to take offense that Demyx’s dick had decided to shrink without his permission. He quickly tugged on Demyx’s cock, with a harder pressure than usual. Demyx was suspicious of the platinum blond’s motives, but it was difficult to question anything when he was finally being touched _right_. 

Once Demyx was fully erect again, Luxord stopped touching him and moved away. “I’ll be right back,” he said absentmindedly, as he created a portal.

Demyx’s eyes bugged out in panic. “Luxord, where are you going?” But the other man didn’t answer.

A few minutes later, Luxord returned with paper, tape, and a sharpie. He noted Demyx’s reflagging arousal, and gave him a few more pulls before opening the marker. Demyx couldn’t see what was being written, only that once he was done, Luxord folded the paper into three and taped the edges together to keep the paper propped up. Whatever the message was, it was written facing away from Demyx. 

Demyx had a very bad feeling about this. 

“Um, Luxord, aren’t you going to free me now?”

“No. Why should I free you?” 

“...Because we’re done? You’ve come, I haven’t. You free me. That’s the way this works, right?” Demyx gave him a nervous smile. 

“I’ve decided that we’re going to do things a little differently today.” 

“O-Oh?” 

Instead of replying, Luxord summoned a Gambler. “Tell anyone you can find in the Castle that there’s a surprise for them waiting in this room.” 

Demyx paled. “Lu-Luxord?!” 

“I’ll be back in a few hours. Have fun.” Luxord patted Demyx’s cheek and left, leaving behind a tied up, naked dirty blond and a sign that read in elegant cursive: Please Cum On Me. Luxord hoped that his favorite tattoo and piercing store would have some new selections on barbells.


End file.
